Gideon Rises
|code = 618G-121http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:S1e20_production_code.jpg |aired = August 2, 2013http://joedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/55149861079/ |written = Matt Chapman Alex Hirsch Michael Rianda |storyboards = Josue Crevantes Erik Fountain Alonso Ramirez Ramos |directed = John Aoshima Joe Pitt }} "Gideon Rises"http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/gravity-falls-gideon-rises/EP015662900021?aid=zap2it is the 20th episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It is the second part of a two-part season finale.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/354082639902277632 Overview After 'Lil Gideon swindles the Mystery Shack away from Stan, everything in Gravity Falls appears to be even more west of weird - Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan are forced to move in with Soos and his grandmother, while the town remains enamored with Gideon's charm. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan isn't certain he can take care of the twins and is considering sending them back home. With their summer in Gravity Falls threatening to come to an end, Mabel and Dipper decide to take on Gideon and win back their home.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2013/Disney_Channel_August_Programming_Highlights.pdf Synopsis The episode starts off with a bird's eye view of Gravity Falls, along with a huge shadow showering over most of the town. The scene then goes to show the Mystery Shack being covered by this mysterious shadow, being followed with a wrecking ball hitting the top, recreating the ending of the last episode. Dipper Pines wakes up screaming and says how he had a horrible dream where Gideon Gleeful had took possession of the Mystery Shack, therefore, him and his family had to move in with Soos and his grandmother. Soos then appears by Dipper, correcting him that it was indeed, not a dream. Mabel Pines then remarks how Soos's grandma is "baby soft," followed by rubbing her cheeks while heavily breathing. Grunkle Stan then tells Mabel to be stop because the news is finally on. Shandra Jimenez is shown to be on TV, speaking about how Gideon has surprisingly took over the Mystery Shack. She asks Gideon what does he plan for the shack, which Gideon responds that he wants everyone in Gravity Falls to visit the grand closing of the it for him to show everybody his incoming plan for something special. (Overhead, Old Man McGucket is busy working on the Gideon-bot.) Dipper, saddened by them losing to Gideon, says how he usually fixes everything before it goes wrong, and it his fault Gideon now owns the shack. Mabel tells him to cheer up and says she'll have to be the hero of the family now, pulling out her grappling hook. Dipper remarks to her, saying that the grappling hook has not helped them at all the whole time they've spent in Gravity Falls. Mabel disagrees and tries to grab a jar of jelly with it, but just causes the jar to break leaving a huge mess. Stan, annoyed and depressed by their situation, remarks how they need to get the shack back. The next day, all the residents of Gravity Falls are awaiting outside of the Mystery Shack, excited for what Gideon has in store for them and the shack. In the back round the camera zooms into Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Grunkle Stan disguised thinking of a way to get the deed back. Gideon comes out of the shack, greeting the huge crowd in front of him. After a short speech, he reveals he's going to tear down the Mystery Shack to build his brand new amusement park, "Gideonland." Much to their horror, the Pines Family and Soos gasp. Gideon then shows that he has dressed Waddles up as him, turning him into an attraction. Mabel then screams and remarks about Gideon being a monster. The Pines Family then charges on the stage trying to tell everyone that Gideon is a fraud and that he stole the deed to the shack, therefore, he should be arrested. Gideon walks up to them, and tells that he has proof that Stan gave him the deed, and pulls it out of his suit. Sheriff Blubs finds this evidence true, claiming Gideon innocent. Dipper, Mabel, and Stan are kicked off the stage and the property of the shack by to guards, much to Gideon's delight. After getting kicked out, Soos and the Pines Family are stranded outside of the fence glumly watching as Gideon speaks more about his plot for "Gideonland". Wendy walks up to them, startling Dipper. Depressed, Wendy states that since she has no job, she has to leave town to work at her cousins' lumbermill. Dipper then freaks out with fear and says she can't leave and that they need her. Soos then almost accidently reveals Dipper's crush on her to her by stating: "Dipper has a huge crush on...you... calyptus trees!" She soon leaves when Robbie arrives with his boom box and pleads her to take him back. Back at Soos' house, Mabel is worried on where would they stay, with Soos' reminding her that Stan has something figured out. Stan is calling Dipper and Mabel's parents saying where there are, lying that they are in a "Four star Hotel", despite the ruined state it is in. Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack, Gideon is seen looking through the contents of 2 evilly. Waddles tries to escape through the window, but is soon put back in the corner of the wall by Gideon's pig whistle and looks on trembling in fear. His father arrives and tells him that he should be celebrating Gideonland instead on looking at the book. Gideon tells his father the true nature of this book, saying it was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets to powerful for one man, and hid the journal where no one can find it, because he knew that when the journals are brought together, it would lead to a gateway to "uninmaginable power". Gideon say's the codes and maps from the journal have led him to believe that the other book is hidden beneath the property and is determined to find it. Dipper and Mabel then attempt to break in with the help of the gnomes but Gideon turns them against the twins with his pig whistle. As the gnomes are carrying of Dipper and Mabel, Dipper drops the third journal. Gideon is overjoyed and runs inside with it. Gideon places the journals and realizes there was 3 books, as he thought there was only 2, he thinks Dipper dropped the third one to keep the first for himself. He runs out the shack and asks Old Man McGucket if the giant bot is ready, he gets in the bot and tries to get to Mabel and Dipper, Dipper sees the bot and tells Mabel, they run to the bus driver realizing that Soos was the driver. Gideon chases them, and Soos, Mabel, and Dipper are trapped, Mabel and Dipper escape, Gideon tells them he wants book 1, they tell him that was the only journal he had, he grabs Mabel and throws Dipper aside, Dipper steps back and remembers Gideon insulting him, he sadly walks away, then starts running, and jumps off the cliff into the Gideon Bot, they start to fight when eventually Dipper catches the punch, and starts using his hand to punch Gideon. Suddenly, the bot falls off the bridge, Mabel and Dipper are saved by Mabel's grappling hook, Gideon makes lies saying that Mabel and Dipper tried to kill Gideon by blowing his bot using dynamite, the cops get ready to arrest them, when Stanford shows up, revealing hidden cameras in the Gideon pins, they take Gideon to the car, Stanford takes the deed, and 2, when they settle their things in their room, Stanford checks on the kids, Dipper and Mabel told Stan that they were talking, and they wanted to show Stanford 3, Stanford laughs and takes it because he thinks the journal is putting all those things in his mind, he takes it and later opens the vending machine, he walks into a secret hidden base, goes down a elevator, going to level 3, he takes all of the book's codes, a door to a portal opens, "Here we go" he says before the screen cuts out. Credits * Written by: **Matt Chapman **Alex Hirsch **Michael Rianda *'Directed by:' **John Aoshima **Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: **Josue Cervantes **Erik Fountain **Alonso Ramirez Ramos * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos, Old Man McGucket ** Thurop Van Orman - 'Lil Gideon ** TJ Miller - Robbie ** Jennifer Coolidge - Lazy Susan ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Keith Ferguson - Deputy Durland ** Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful ** Justin Roiland - Bobby Renzobbi ** Will Forte - Tyler ** Alex Hirsch - Old Man McGucket and Jeff the Gnome ** Kari Wahlgren - Shandra Jimenez ** Gregg Turkington - Toby Determined * Additional Voices: ** Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles ** Matt Chapman ** Grey DeLisle ** John DiMaggio - Manly Dan ** Alex Hirsch ** Kevin Michael Richardson Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Character Revelations *In a picture above Soos's grandmother's TV, it's revealed that Soos has done karate before. *The Cute Biker's name is Tyler. *Stan wears a hearing aid. *Wendy has a cousin upstate who owns a lumberjack camp. *Schmebulock can only say "Schmebulock." *Stan is the owner of 1. Series continuity *Mabel's grappling hook from "Tourist Trapped" makes a reappearance. *A drawing of the tree from "Tourist Trapped" where Dipper found 3 is shown on a page from one of the books titled "Possible Hiding Places." *The picture taken at the lake in with Stan, Mabel, and Dipper in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" was thrown in the fire by Gideon when he got the Mystery Shack. *Jeff, the gnome from "Tourist Trapped," is seen bathing with a bunch of squirrels and making a deal with Dipper and Mabel. Also, Jeff seems to still be interested in Mabel and mentions how the twins defeated him and his gnomes. *Dipper has a nightmare about the previous events of "Dreamscaperers." *Blendin Blandin from "The Time Traveler's Pig" can be seen right before Stan comes out from his car to prove the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. *The painting that Stan stole from Bud Gleeful in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" makes an appearance. *Robbie is seen trying to get Wendy to take him back after their break up in "Boyz Crazy." Trivia *This episode revealed the new cryptogram, which is all the previous ones combined. Cryptograms *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19" Once decoded, it reads "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE". *Also during the end credits on the book it says "18-5-22-5-18-19 20-8-5 3-9-16-8-5-18-19" Once decoded it reads "REVERSE THE CIPHERS" *Right after Dipper and Mabel question what Stan could possibly want from the journal "ELOO LV ZDWFKLAJ" '''''is seen carved into a pipe, once decoded it says, "BILL IS WATCHING".' Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes